


Corm-mas 2020

by Greenie (hidetheteaspoons)



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Running into Charlotte
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidetheteaspoons/pseuds/Greenie
Summary: A collection of Strike drabbles for the month of December!
Relationships: Charlotte Campbell Ross/Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: A Year in the Life: 365 Days of Strike Drabbles





	Corm-mas 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Starting December off right with a little bit of angst!

He’d not expected to see Charlotte in the shop that day, toting two squalling toddlers and wearing an infant on her front. 

She looked haggard, trying to manage three young children on her own. 

Cormoran ducked out of sight. He didn’t need to speak with her - he’d done so for the last time after her suicide attempt three years prior.. Strike felt no sense of pride in having saved Charlotte’s life, nor would he ever. It was something he would have done for anyone.

_I hope you’re happy_ , he thought.

He left after she passed, not once looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on Tumblr @hidetheteaspoons or @thegreendress!


End file.
